You, Me, & the baby makes three
by rintisku
Summary: Rei learns something really suprising about Kai will they be able to grow through the new experence


Me You and the Baby Makes Three

Ch. 1

I hope you guys like this one comments are welcome R&R

(Normal POV)

"Good morning Kai," Tyson called as he ran down the stairs to catch up.

"Wow, man are you feeling okay?" Tyson asked once he saw Kai's face.

"Yeah I just didn't sleep well last night." Kai said holding his head.

"Well you can go back to sleep if you want … Kai … Kai, fuck Rei get in here now." Tyson called now holding Kai up.

"What is the matter Ty..., Kai, What happened Tyson is he okay?" Rei asked.

"He just fell over said he did not sleep last night." Tyson told Rei calmly.

"Help me get him upstairs," Rei told Tyson, "you hold his head I'll hold his feet."

"Okay now lay him on the bed." Rei commanded Tyson.

"I will go an sit in the hall." Tyson said and left the room.

"Kai... Kai, wake up love," Rei cooed softly.

"Rei... where I am I?" Kai asked as he came to.

"You're in your room; you passed out on the stairs." Rei told him.

"You feeling okay you look like you have been sick." Rei asked.

"I … can't breathe … Rei … my … chest hurts." Kai said through short breaths.

"Well maybe if you sit up more you can breathe easier," Rei said leaning Kai up and sitting behind him.

"Now lean back and rest you have a fever and have you been throwing up it smells like a sick bed in here." Rei said running his hand over Kai's forehead.

"I was … last night and I could not hold anything down then." Kai said now heavily laying against Rei.

"You have to breath slowly love." Rei told Kai, "breathe with me okay."

"I am trying Rei but it hurts." Kai said.

"Well let's go to the doctor," Rei suggested.

"No I won't, owwwwww." Kai screamed.

"What were does it hurt Kai show me." Rei said in a worried voice.

"Never mind I will be back I am calling Lee." Rei said leaving the room.

(Moments later)

"Rei, Rei, get in here I need you," (puking sounds are herd) Kai pleaded.

"Fuck, its okay Kai I am here." Rei said though his nose was wrinkled up.

"There feel better, Lee come in and could you get me a glass of water." Rei asked.

"Yeah sure is he okay?" Lee asked.

"Not sure he won't stay calm he says he can't breathe, he also hasn't held anything down for two days." Rei said repeating what Kai told him.

"I am worried about him." Rei said in a scared tone.

"You are talking about me like I am not here Rei …" Kai stopped mid sentence so he could puke in the toilet again.

"See do you think you know what's wrong with him?" Rei asked.

"I will need to look him over first, take him to the bed then you leave for a few minutes okay." Lee said.

(Minutes later Lee & Kai)

"You still haven't told him have you Kai." Lee asked

"No I can't mine is not like any other pregnancy you said so yourself I am sick all the time, I can't sleep or eat, I am always passing out, and what happens when I start to show he is not going to believe me." Kai started.

"Also my fever won't go down, it is hard to breathe, I get dizzy spells, my chest hurts a lot, and my skin is paler than normal." Kai finished now on the verge of tears.

"I think you should tell him he needs to know." Lee said.

"Oh, no dizzy spell Lee everything is spinning." Kai said holding onto Lee to keep from falling.

"Rei get in here hurry." Lee called.

"What is it Lee is Kai okay?" Rei asked.

"He is dizzy help me get him to the bed, or he will pass out." Lee told Rei.

"Oww, oww, oww, it hurts Lee why does it hurt, I can't … breath … it hurts so bad." Kai said through the pain.

"Lee what's wrong with him why is he in so much pain." Rei asked.

"He needs to lay down gently lay him on the bed." Lee instructed.

"Okay." Rei said.

"Now get behind him, wrap your hands around his waist, tell him to breathe through his nose and out through his mouth." Lee told him as he placed a cold wash cloth on Kai's head and held it there.

"How sick is he." Rei asked.

"Well his body is having trouble but I will let him tell you." Lee said placing Rei's hand over the cloth, I have to go but call if anything goes wrong.

Bye talk to you soon. Rei said with a frown.

"Oww, oww, oww … … …, I think I am going to be sick." Kai said.

"Well come on I will take you to the bathroom," Rei said lifting Kai up.

"Here you go love I will go get a rag and some water okay." Rei said.

(Kai's POV)

"Kai you okay love?" Rei asked after finding Kai just staring at the toilet.

"Yeah I'm fine, but Rei you love me right?" Kai asked still not looking at Rei.

(Normal POV)

"Yes of course I love you Kai why do you ask." Rei asked sinking down and wrapping his arms around Kai.

"Because I have to tell you something I just had to make sure you loved me." Kai said leaning back, placing Rei's hand on his stomach.

"What the fuck something kicked," Rei screamed falling backwards.

"Yeah that's what I need to talk to you about." Kai said now looking at the floor.

"Kai you mean you're … … you're … pregnant." Rei asked.

"Kai nodded his head as tears fell to the floor, I am so sorry I did not mean for it to happen it just did and, and …" Kai collapsed.

"Kai, Kai wake up." Rei called now holding Kai.

"Ow, ow, ow that hurts." Kai whimpered holding his stomach.

"Did you land on it Kai why does it hurt tell me." Rei pleaded holding Kai close.

"Cramps they hurt like a bitch." Kai said placing Rei's hand back on his stomach.

"Would you rub it please?" Kai asked with a smile.

"Yeah let's get out of the bathroom first." Rei said picking Kai up and going to the bedroom.

"I have one question what Lee meant by your body needed to adjust." Rei asked.

"Well Rei you were my first so my body trusted you it took your sperm and planted it in the egg that Boris had planned to use to create the ultimate bladder, and it fertilized it caused me to have an unnatural one since my body did it normally it would have been placed inside me, but please say you won't leave me." Kai said his head buried in Rei's chest.

"Kai why would you ever think that I love you too much to live you I probably would not live a day without you let alone forever; you Kai are my lover and that will never change that is a promise." Rei said kissing Kai on the forehead.

"So why have you been so sick." Rei asked.

"That's because my body is trying to fight my fever and keep the baby alive, and it made me sick, weak, and so my fever won't go down. I get sick so I can't eat and that causes dizzy spells so my fever just gets worse… …" Kai stopped mid sentence.

"Kai you okay …" Rei asked and looked down at his lover to find him fast asleep.

"Goodnight love. "Rei said and kissed him good night, and soon fell asleep himself.

(3 months later)

I have started to show, Rei and I left the gang, and got our own place.

Tala and the guys stop by often to keep an eye on me … since I told everyone I'm pregnant.

I think Lee was completely right after I told Rei things slowed down a lot I started feeling better cause I was less nervous about him finding out and leaving me.

I have gotten bigger and have started craving weird food a lot of the stuff Tyson and Max would eat all the time.

We have been buying furniture and stuff for the new house and it looks great.

The baby room is the best so far other than our master bedroom anyway.

I'm just so happy to have the love of my life and a perfect child on the way only five months to go before he is really here to share our love forever.

End ch.1

Hope you all loved it please R&R.


End file.
